


Раскаяние узника

by Olivin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: После предательства Сириуса Блэка профессор Дамблдор находит для Ремуса Люпина работу. Теперь ему предстоит отправиться в Нурменгард, где можно многому научиться...





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Prisoner's Remorse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/260867) by miss_morland. 



Все портреты, казалось, спали, по крайней мере, никто даже не посмотрел на Ремуса, когда тот вошёл в кабинет. Впрочем, скорее всего это Дамблдор попросил их не обращать на него внимания, за что Ремус был благодарен.

Сам же директор стоял у окна. Он резко обернулся, когда услышал скрип открывающейся двери:

— Мой дорогой Ремус, — сказал он, подойдя к Люпину и пожав ему руку, — проходи, садись.

За окном стояло тёмное ноябрьское утро. Ремус, не поднимая глаз, сел перед директорским столом. Он не хотел выслушивать соболезнования от Дамблдора и не желал с ним разговаривать вообще. Однако не прийти не мог.

Дамблдор расположился напротив и теперь, облокотившись на стол, смотрел на него. Воспоминания о других, ранних, похожих разговорах, некстати нахлынули на Ремуса, и он скрестил руки, пытаясь унять дрожь.

— Мне очень жаль, — нарушил наконец тишину Дамблдор.

Ремус кивнул. Он ожидал чего-то подобного.

— Это ужасно, что победа над Волдемортом, столь великая, так необходимая всем нам, была достигнута такой высокой ценой, — Дамблдор слегка наклонился. — Тем не менее те из нас, кто выжил, должны сделать всё для восстановления порядка и для того, чтобы подобное не повторилось в будущем.

Ремус кивнул снова, пытаясь понять, чего же всё-таки от него хочет Дамблдор. Никаких важных задач теперь уже не существовало. А если и оставалась одна какая-нибудь, то Ремус был к ней не готов. Да, он выжил, но это единственное, чем он мог похвастаться. У него отняли даже самоуважение.

Хотя, возможно, его и вызвали для того, чтобы убедиться, что он не совершит никаких необдуманных поступков. Ремус мысленно усмехнулся. Нет, он, конечно, не мог отрицать, что задумывался о подобном, и теперь у него было даже достаточно причин, чтобы какую-нибудь глупость совершить. Но, за те шестнадцать лет, что он был оборотнем, Ремус на удивление хорошо научился цепляться за своё существование, каким бы жалким оно не являлось. Так что директор мог не беспокоиться.

Дамблдор откашлялся:

— Я полагаю, ты слышал о Геллерте Гриндевальде?

Ремус удивлённо поднял глаза:

— Конечно.

— Тогда ты, я уверен, знаешь о его террористическом режиме, который не только продлился несколько лет, но и навсегда изменил образ магической Европы, — в голосе директора зазвучали стальные ноты, и его улыбка стала ещё более натянутой, чем обычно.

— Я был вынужден сразиться с ним. И, если уж говорить откровенно, никто другой не смог бы этого сделать. Так или иначе, благодаря моему мастерству и удаче, я победил. Однако урон, нанесённый режимом Гриндевальда, было не так просто восполнить. Потребовались десятилетия, чтобы восстановить равновесие в странах, которые были втянуты в войну. И если нам повезёт, то мы также сумеем возродить Британию, после того, что с ней сделал Волдеморт. Но оставленные Гриндевальдом шрамы не исчезнут никогда.

— Понимаю, — сказал Ремус, хотя и не был в этом уверен, и, поколебавшись немного, добавил. — Но разве Гриндевальд вот уже почти как сорок лет не сидит в тюрьме?

— Да, — ответил Дамблдор, — в тюрьме, которую он сам и построил. Это зловещая крепость, и расположена она в пустынном месте, от которого до ближайшей деревни более сорока миль.

Он сделал паузу, всматриваясь из-под очков-полумесяцев в лицо Ремуса, как будто колеблясь. Но потом всё-таки продолжил:

— Но пейзаж там — дух захватывает.

Ремусу нечего было на это ответить.

— Надеюсь, ты простишь меня, — продолжал Дамблдор, — если я скажу, что твои перспективы в настоящий момент выглядят весьма и весьма мрачно. Твоя работа для Ордена была просто бесценна. Однако, к сожалению, я не могу предложить тебе пенсию, которую ты бы получал в настоящей армии.

Пауза.

— Я так понимаю, тебе кто-то помогал в течение этих двух лет?

Костяшки пальцев Ремуса побелели. С усилием он медленно разжал кулаки и произнёс:

— Да.

— Мне очень жаль, — произнёс Дамблдор снова таким тоном, который ни подтверждал, ни опровергал его слова. — Этот мир — жесток. Он порождает своих героев лишь за тем, чтобы потом они загнивали в прахе.

На несколько минут воцарилась полная тишина. Утренний свет, проникающий в окно, падал на ботинки Ремуса, отражая каждое пятнышко, каждую трещинку.

— Проще говоря, — пояснил Дамблдор, — ты — безработный, без каких-либо средств к существованию. И сейчас я немногое могу для тебя сделать. Даже моё влияние в твоём случае — бессильно. По крайней мере, в Британии.

Опять пауза.

— Однако мои зарубежные знакомые сообщили, что в Нурменгарде существует свободная должность: один из охранников ушёл в отпуск на несколько месяцев из-за личных проблем.

Дамблдор посмотрел Ремусу прямо в глаза:

— И я бы хотел помочь устроиться тебе на эту должность.

— Мне?

Ремус моргнул, чувствуя дикое желание рассмеяться. Из всего, что мог ему предложить Дамблдор, поездка за границу, чтобы провести время в обществе бывшего диктатора, казалась ему самым абсурдным вариантом. И тем не менее, похоже, что Дамблдор был абсолютно серьёзен.

Ремус облизнул губы и неуверенно произнёс:

— Но я никогда раньше не занимался такими вещами.

Дамблдор пренебрежительно махнул рукой:

— Ты научишься всему достаточно быстро.

— Я не говорю, — Ремус нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, где находится тюрьма, — по-немецки?

— Это международная тюрьма, — сказал Дамблдор. — Там все знают английский.

Он положил руки на стол и наклонился вперёд:

— Это постоянная работа, Ремус. Тебе щедро заплатят за год, настолько, что если ты будешь экономно тратить деньги, то тебе хватит их надолго, после того, как ты покинешь пост. Там никто тебя не знает, ничто не будет напоминать тебе о прошлом. Подумай об этом, как о возможности уехать на некоторое время, чтобы освободиться от болезненных воспоминаний.

— А как насчёт моего… состояния?

— Там, куда ты отправишься, будет несложно создать необходимые условия, — ответил Дамблдор, снова махнув рукой. — Я поговорю с ними.

Предложение было по-прежнему странным, но уже выглядело более привлекательным, чем остаться здесь и предаваться воспоминаниям:

— Я не уверен…

— Если ты беспокоишься из-за Гриндевальда… — Дамблдор на секунду замолчал. — В сообщениях, поступавших ко мне, указывалось, что он, за сорок лет тюрьмы, полностью смирился. Так что я не думаю, что он доставит тебе проблемы.

Это был намёк на трусость, и он подействовал лучше, чем что-либо. Ремус вызывающе поднял голову и произнёс:

— Я согласен.

— Отлично, — произнёс Дамблдор, откинувшись на спинку стула. Утренний свет отражался от его очков, лишая возможности видеть выражение глаз: — Отлично. Я им сейчас же напишу.

Уже уходя, Ремус внезапно остановился у дверей и спросил:

— Скажите мне, директор… Почему вы так в этом заинтересованы?

Он не рассчитывал на ответ, во всяком случае, прямой. Поэтому он весьма удивился, когда Дамблдор, встав, чтобы проводить его, снял очки и, потирая переносицу, произнёс:

— Можно сказать, что у меня есть определённые личные причины.

Ремус ждал.

— Я решил не убивать его тогда, — продолжил Дамблдор. — Я пожалел его, и мне необходимо было не только убедиться, что он заперт в собственной тюрьме в качестве своего рода contrapasso за совершённые преступления, но и дать ему возможность осознать, что он натворил. Я отказывался считать, что человек способен совершить столько зла и при этом не раскаиваться.

Он надел очки и вздохнул:

— Поэтому мне бы хотелось услышать от кого-то, кому я доверяю, прав я оказался или нет.

Странную дрожь почувствовал Ремус, хотя и не мог понять её причину. Молча кивнув в ответ, он открыл дверь и вышел.


	2. II

«Действительно, пустынное место, как и говорил Дамблдор», — подумал Ремус, когда высоко в горах показалась суровая и одинокая крепость. 

Хотя Ремус и видел фотографии раньше, но он и представить себе не мог, что в действительности Нурменгард будет настолько красив: высокое чёрное здание с большими стеклянными окнами, изящными колонами и правильными очертаниями во всём, вплоть до мельчайших деталей. Этим он сильно отличался от резкого и неприглядного Азкабана. 

Ремус перевёл дух.

Но эта красота в то же время была зловещей, как будто сама тюрьма насмехалась над всеми загубленными в этих стенах душами. 

Ремус вздрогнул, взял свой чемодан и направился в крепость.

Портключ доставил его практически к самым тюремным воротам. Он на мгновенье призадумался о том, почему отсутствуют защитные чары, но тут же вспомнил, что большинство из них было снято несколько лет назад, когда тюремная администрация решила, что теперь бывшие последователи Гриндевальда вряд ли нападут на тюрьму. Так что сейчас остались лишь чары, отталкивающие маглов, и Ремус почувствовал их холодное прикосновение, когда проходил через ворота.

Миновав ворота, Ремус пошёл по тропинке прямо к входу, над которым он заметил очертания выцветших букв, которые, как он знал, были старым девизом Гриндевальда: «Ради общего блага». 

Вблизи тюрьма выглядела ещё более устрашающей, и Ремус, стиснув зубы, решительно направился дальше.

Кто-то вышел, чтобы поприветствовать его. Когда он приблизился, то увидел, что это была высокая, худая женщина в коричневом платье, с волосами, собранными в пучок. Её лицо, когда она спустилась, чтобы пожать ему руку, было дружелюбным, но вместе с тем строгим.

— Вы, должно быть, мистер Люпин? — спросила она. — Добро пожаловать. Я — миссис Анна Шульц, управляющая.

Ей было около шестидесяти лет, значит, её молодость пришлась как раз на время режима Гриндевальда. Когда она повернулась, чтобы войти в замок, Ремус заметил, что её походка была немного неровной, хотя и достаточно бодрой.

Холл оказался меньше, чем можно было представить при виде огромных входных дверей. Миссис Шульц повернула налево, и стук её каблуков был единственным звуком, раздающимся среди этих массивных белых стен.

— Мой кабинет, — сказала она наконец, остановившись, чтобы открыть дверь.

Было странным, почти нереальным думать, что сам Гриндевальд, в расцвете своей славы бывал в этой комнате, когда посещал тюрьму. Хотя, по правде говоря, это было ещё не так странно, как тот факт, что этот же человек сейчас сидит здесь, в одной из камер. Что казалось практически непостижимым, и Ремус до сих пор старался не думать об этом.

Теперь, когда он сидел за дубовым столом напротив миссис Шульц, он уже не мог не найти эти мысли весьма увлекательными.

— Я получила письмо от Альбуса Дамблдора, — сказала миссис Шульц, взмахнув палочкой. Один из ящиков тут же открылся, и в её руке оказался пергамент: — Он уверяет, что вы один из самых прилежных и старательных людей, которых он знал.

Ремус заставил себя улыбнуться:

— Я надеюсь оправдать его ожидания.

— У вас ведь нет опыта подобной работы?

— Боюсь, что нет.

Она, нахмурившись, кивнула:

— Я надеюсь, что не сильно обижу вас, но всё-таки мне кажется, что вы слишком молоды, чтобы иметь дело с такой ответственностью. 

— Что ж, — сказал Ремус осторожно, — однако мне показалось, что уровень безопасности Нурменгарда уже не тот, что был раньше.

— Совершенно верно, — ответила миссис Шульц. — Вы, наверно, знаете, что с сорок пятого года Нурменгард использовался для содержания военных преступников. Геллерт Гриндевальд, безусловно, является самым примечательным из них. С течением времени другие преступники скончались, так что Гриндевальд теперь единственный заключённый в тюрьме. И, учитывая его возраст и общее снижение магической мощи с тех пор, как его ниспровергли, мы больше не считаем его опасным. Однако…

Внезапно она замолчала. И, кусая губы, посмотрела прямо ему в глаза, а затем продолжила:

— Мистер Люпин, наш заключённый всегда был очень обаятельным и харизматичным человеком. И даже сейчас, в его нынешнем состоянии, он может находить с людьми точки соприкосновения… Это трудно объяснить, так что позвольте сказать вам вот что: я бы хотела предостеречь вас заводить слишком близкие отношения с ним. Он не так безобиден, как может показаться. 

Выражение её лица было таким серьёзным, словно она думала, что он при первом же добром слове Гриндевальда отдаст тому свою волшебную палочку, портключ и все имеющиеся галеоны. Ремус подумал, что ему стоило бы оскорбиться. Конечно же, он был молод и впечатлителен, а это не лучшие характеристики для этого места. Вдруг ему задумался о том, а сколько в действительности рассказал Дамблдор этой женщине. Он содрогнулся.

Откашлявшись, Ремус произнёс:

— Я понимаю, миссис Шульц.

— Хорошо.

После чего она вручила ему карту тюрьмы с прилагающимся к ней списком ежедневных дел.

— Вам это пригодится, — пояснила она.

Затем она продолжила объяснять его обязанности. Ему следовало приносить заключённому еду и уносить посуду обратно, а также приносить ему газеты и почту:

— Мы читаем все письма, которые он получает, хотя их не так уж и много.

Ремус кивнул.

— Так же ему позволено заказывать книги, — объяснила она, — и он их получает раз в два месяца. Соседняя камера из-за этого даже была оборудована под библиотеку, в которой он проводит практически всё время. И вам следует открывать её, когда он захочет пойти туда, и запирать его там. Есть вопросы?

Ремус призадумался, а затем покачал головой.

— Хорошо, — снова сказал миссис Шульц. — Я покажу вам вашу комнату, а потом можно будет устроить небольшую экскурсию по тюрьме, если вы не слишком устали.

Они так и поступили. Сначала они поднялись по лестнице в коридор, в конце которого находилась его комната. Она была небольшой, но уютной и уж, во всяком случае, намного лучше некоторых мест, где ему приходилось останавливаться. После ему показали всю тюрьму, начиная с кухни, где он будет питаться вместе с другими работниками.

— Повар и его помощники здесь только днём, — сказала она, когда они проходили по белоснежным коридорам. — Они живут в деревне неподалёку и, выйдя за ворота, трангсгрессируют каждую ночь домой.

— Вы единственная, кто тут живёт постоянно? — спросил Ремус. — Разумеется, кроме заключённого.

Она кивнула, слегка улыбаясь:

— Теперь и вы.

Когда они остановились перед железной бронированной дверью, Ремус едва заметно вздрогнул, поняв, для чего предназначена эта комната.

Впервые миссис Шульц выглядела не очень уверенно.

— Мне так жаль, — произнесла она наконец. — Это… Мне сказали, о вашем… О вашем затруднительном положении.

Ремус постарался не выдать своё волнение.

— Деревенский целитель приезжает сюда раз в месяц, — продолжила миссис Шульц. — Я изменила его график, так что теперь он будет посещать тюрьму на следующий день после полнолуния. А один из помощников повара будет выполнять ваши обязанности, пока вы восстанавливаетесь. Мы приложим все усилия, чтобы помочь вам. Однако безопасность жителей деревни для нас на первом месте. 

Она взмахнула палочкой, чтобы открыть дверь. Невербально, если, конечно, он не просто не расслышал заклинание. Дверь беззвучно распахнулась.

— Это — камера для заключённых с… Со специфическими болезнями. Она обита войлоком, как вы могли заметить. Я читала о свирепости оборотней во время трансформации, — она содрогнулась. — Но, я думаю, эта комната выдержит. И если что, мы её восстановим. Что касается дверей, то на них будут наложены самые сильные чары.

Теперь она выглядела почти спокойно.

Ремус вздохнул с облегчением. Он ожидал, что всё будет хуже, намного хуже, и то, что она проявила так много заботы к нему и его проблеме, вызвало в нём волну ответной благодарности.

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил он. Затем, чтобы хоть как-то поднять им настроение добавил: — Такое ощущение, что вы привыкли жить рядом с оборотнями!

Невесёлая улыбка появилась на лице миссис Шульц.

— Почти, — сказала она, когда они стали возвращаться обратно в холл, — но не совсем, хотя эта тюрьма видела оборотней и до вас, при Гриндевальде. Некоторые из них служили ему.

Ремус решил, что в следующий раз будет держать рот на замке.

Когда они проходили снова через первый этаж, он не удержался и спросил:

— Почему у вас готовят еду повар с помощниками, а не домовые эльфы?

— Эльфы легко поддаются соблазнам, — пояснила миссис Шульц. — Они не подходят для работы в тюрьмах.

— А дементоры? — Ремус понял, что опять сказал что-то не то, увидев, как она ужаснулась.

— Дементоры? О, небо, нет, конечно же! Разве кто-то захотел бы, чтобы его окружали эти существа?

— Нет, — пробормотал Ремус. Воспоминание об огромной фотографии на первой полосе «Ежедневного пророка» вспыхнуло в его сознании: — Я только слышал, что иногда их используют в тюрьмах. Как… Как охранников.

— По-моему, это очень неэтично, — покачала головой миссис Шульц. — Как можно ожидать, что заключённые исправятся, если из них высосут всю душу?

Оставив эту тему, она спросила, не желает ли он поужинать, и Ремус с радостью согласился. Повар оставил ужин на кухне, и миссис Шульц сходила за ним, пока Ремус принимал душ после дороги. Затем она пожелала ему спокойной ночи и ушла.

Солнце уже давно зашло, поэтому в маленькой комнатке было темно. Ремус поужинал при свечах, решив не использовать никакие осветительные чары, после чего лёг в кровать, потянулся и положил руки за голову.

Он будет спать под одной крышей с Геллертом Гриндевальдом. Где-то в этом здании сейчас так же лежал и отдыхал в своей постели бывший тиран. Совершенно нереально.

Он полежал неподвижно несколько минут, а потом решил, что всё равно не сможет уснуть, прошептал: «Люмос», — и достал из чемодана книгу.

Это была монография о Гриндевальде, взятая им, чтобы подготовиться к предстоящей работе. Через пятьдесят страниц он кое-что узнал о причинах возвышения Гриндевальда, но человек, которого он встретит завтра утром, всё ещё оставался загадкой.

Ремус почитал ещё немного, а затем стал просто перелистывать страницы, останавливаясь, если попадались фотографии. Некоторые из них он уже видел, хотя никогда особо не вглядывался в них. Вот, например, одна из самых известных: Гриндевальд произносит речь. Теперь Ремус заметил, что мужчина на ней очень и очень привлекателен: золотистые волосы, взгляд, улыбка… Да даже то, как он поднимал руку, чтобы успокоить рукоплескавшую ему толпу, — всё говорило о невероятном обаянии этого человека.

Этот человек держал всю Европу в железных тисках.

Этого же человека смог победить только Альбус Дамблдор, благодаря удаче и чуть большему мастерству.

Этому человеку он будет носить горячий суп и кофе в течение следующих двенадцати месяцев.

Он разглядывал фотографию ещё несколько секунд, а затем, внезапно почувствовав сильнейшую усталость, перевернулся на спину и прошептал: «Нокс»

И наступила ночь, окутывая Ремуса своим тяжёлым покровом. Он закрыл глаза. Отсутствие шума напомнило ему, что он не в Лондоне. Он покинул Лондон и уехал за границу, чтобы добровольно заключить себя в тюрьму. Он не мог не отметить всю иронию этого положения. Ненависть, разогреваемая толчками его сердца, становилась всё сильнее. Он думал о других тюрьмах, о тех, которые охраняют дементоры. Тюрьмах, где никто и никогда не раскаялся, потому что у заключённых там день за днём высасывали душу. Если, конечно, у них вообще была душа хоть когда-то.

Воспоминания о последних двух, нет, пяти, или даже, нет, девяти годах нахлынули на него во всей своей предательской яркости. Он не мог никак защититься от них, поэтому он свернулся калачиком и обхватил себя трясущимися руками.

— Я ненавижу тебя, — прошептал Ремус в темноту. — Я ненавижу тебя и всё, что ты когда-либо делал.

Слёзы, которые он сдерживал так долго, брызнули из его глаз, и он уткнулся в подушку, трясясь от горя и гнева.

— Я ненавижу тебя, — прошептал он снова, когда чуть-чуть успокоился. — Я ненавижу тебя…


	3. III

Утром он был абсолютно разбит и несчастен.

Ремус встал в семь и спустился на кухню, где его радушно поприветствовала повар — пожилая женщина, чем-то похожая на мадам Помфри. После завтрака и чашечки крепкого кофе его настроение значительно улучшилось. 

У него была новая работа, которая надолго обеспечит его деньгами, особенно если учесть, что ему особо не на что их тратить. Он собирается встретиться с одним из величайших и, вероятно, самых опасных волшебников. Полнолуния не будет ещё две недели, светит солнце, Англия далеко-далеко — впервые Ремус почувствовал, что в его сердце затеплилась надежда. 

Он встретил миссис Шульц в коридоре у её кабинета. Вместе они поднялись на самую вершину башни, и тогда она спросила:

— Вы готовы?

Он кивнул, чувствуя, как сердце бешено бьётся в груди.

Они подошли к двери в самом конце коридора, миссис Шульц точно также беззвучно взмахнула палочкой. Дверь отворилась.

— Доброе утро, — сказала миссис Шульц. — Пришёл мистер Люпин, ваш новый охранник. Даниэль должен был вам о нём сообщить.

— Да, я помню, — раздался голос где-то за дверью. — Спасибо, миссис Шульц. И позвольте, кстати, похвалить ваш английский.

Она махнула рукой, показывая Ремусу, чтобы он шёл сюда, и он нерешительно ступил в камеру.

Первое чувство, которое он испытал, было разочарование. 

Он ожидал, что почувствует какую-то необычайную магическую силу вокруг или увидит великого и ужасного злодея. В общем, он ждал чего-то экстраординарного, а не старика, сидящего в кресле у окна и улыбающегося ему.

Затем, чувствуя себя ужасно глупо, он вернулся к миссис Шульц, которая внимательно наблюдала за ним. Она назвала ему пароли от камер и, на случай, если он их забудет, положила ему записку в карман. Больше беспокоиться было вроде как не о чем, поэтому она молча развернулась и ушла, оставив их вдвоём со стариком.

Ремус вернулся в камеру и на мгновенье призадумался, пытаясь соотнести человека с фотографии с тем, который сидел прямо перед ним. Да, если присмотреться, было что-то общее в чертах лица: нос всё ещё оставался прямым, глаза до сих пор были тёмными и яркими, но золотистые волосы побелели, а некогда красивое лицо теперь выглядело истощённым и было покрыто сетью мелких морщин. 

— Извините, что не встаю, — внезапно сказал Гриндевальд. — Артрит особенно мучает меня по утрам в это время года. К тому же, я ещё не принимал своё лекарство.

— Не беспокойтесь, — неловко произнёс Ремус, возвращённый в реальность этим напоминанием о хороших манерах. Не желая показаться невежливым, он пересёк камеру и пожал протянутую руку. Рукопожатие оказалось сухим и неожиданно твёрдым.

— Присаживайтесь, — предложил Гриндевальд, кивая на деревянный стул рядом.

Ремус сел и осмотрелся. Камера была хотя и небольшая, но не такая уж и ужасная. Стулья, кресло, полочки, шкаф с одеждой, стол, на котором лежали газеты — в общем, он видел места и похуже и даже жил в некоторых из них. Однако он всё же решил, что не хотел бы провести здесь сорок лет своей жизни.

С другой стороны, а какой выбор был у свергнутого тирана? По крайней мере, его душе ничего не угрожало, а это дорогого стоило…

Хрипловатый голос Гриндевальда прервал его мысли:

— Вы приехали из Британии, как я понимаю? — его голос звучал так, как будто шла обычная беседа между двумя туристами, остановившимся в одном отеле. — Надеюсь, поездка была приятной?

— Да, спасибо, — Ремус снова огляделся вокруг.

Гриндевальд проследил за его взглядом.

— Увы, эта комната слишком мала, чтобы принимать гостей, — он улыбнулся, и улыбка его была неожиданно тёплой. — Хотя могло быть и хуже, правда?

Ремус думал о том же самом моментом ранее, поэтому ему пришлось приложить некоторое усилие, чтобы ответить:

— Думаю, да.

— Что ж, — Гриндевальд положил руки на колени. — Я слышал, что Британия решила главную проблему последних лет, наконец-то избавившись от молодого Волдеморта, не так ли? Мои поздравления.

И Ремус как будто снова вернулся в кабинет Дамблдора, почувствовав внезапное истерическое желание рассмеяться. Нет, он действительно был не готов ко всему этому абсурду. Однако он сглотнул, сделал глубокий вздох и ровным голосом ответил:

— Это принесло нам немало горя, но да, мы наконец-то от него избавились, — он сделал паузу. — И он не сидит в тюрьме.

Гриндевальд рассмеялся. Смех его был сухим и ломким, как падающие листья.

— Да, я читал, что он погиб при попытке убить младенца. Младенца! Я всегда говорил, что судьба — вещь непредсказуемая, — он улыбнулся снова. — Как там мой старый покоритель Альбус Дамблдор? Я полагаю, он сыграл значительную роль и в нынешней победе?

— Вполне, — Ремус чувствовал себя как-то смущённо, как будто было что-то неприличное в обсуждении Дамблдора с этим человеком. — Им все восхищаются.

— Конечно, — сказал Гриндевальд. — Но, с другой стороны, им всегда восхищались.

Впервые в его голосе послышались нотки горечи. Ремус отметил это с некоторым облегчением: беспечность Гриндевальда, когда он говорил о человеке, который посадил его в тюрьму, несколько тревожила его. 

— Не то чтобы это имело значение, разумеется, — продолжил Гриндевальд. — Восхищение только кажется таким важным. Но в конечном итоге всё сводится к власти, правда?

Он снова улыбнулся. Его глаза казались теперь совсем тёмными.

— Вы боитесь меня?

Ремус озадаченно моргнул:

— Я? Нет.

— Хорошо бы, если это было бы правдой, — сказал Гриндевальд, — но, мне кажется, это не так. Я вижу по вашим глазам. Вы, несомненно, верите во всё, что говорят обо мне. Половина из этого — ложь. А даже то, что и является правдой, было вызвано необходимостью, не более. Величайший, называли меня, но так было лишь до тех пор, пока они не забрали мою палочку и убедились, что все, кто поддерживал мои идеи, убиты или окончательно запуганы.

— Так что, как видите, мистер Люпин… Или можно я буду называть тебя Ремус?

Немного поколебавшись, Ремус кивнул.

— Так вот, Ремус, теперь ты видишь перед собой лишь одинокого старика, нуждающегося в твоём милосердии, — Гриндевальд улыбнулся чуть шире. — Теперь я лишь тень прежнего себя, как старый беззубый лев в цирке, которого выпускают на арену лишь за тем, чтобы зрители пожалели его или посмеялись над ним, или как домашний, ручной волк.

Ремус напрягся, забыв, как дышать: «Они сказали ему? Нет, это невозможно. Конечно, они не стали бы. Да, не стали бы».

— Итак, я уже не тот страшный убийца, которым был когда-то, если верить такому ненадёжному источнику, как ваши учебники истории, — он фыркнул. — В них почему-то любят изображать меня кровожадным монстром, уничтожающим европейских волшебников ради забавы. Ты когда-нибудь слышал что-либо более абсурдное?

— Ну… — потянул Ремус, не зная, что ответить.

— Историю всегда творят победители, — подытожил Гриндевальд, откидываясь назад в кресле. — Всегда. И вот почему, мой дорогой Ремус, сегодняшние школьники не знают о волшебниках и волшебницах, которые молча страдали из-за того, что не понимали, как управлять своей магией, потому что родители не могли себе позволить послать их учиться в Дурмстранг. Не знают они также и о тысячах магов, которые боролись за новое общество, которое, как я убедился, всё-таки было создано. Вместо этого они знают, что злобный революционер Геллерт Гриндевальд был побеждён справедливыми и праведными.

Ирония последних слов была настолько неприкрыта, что трудно было её не заметить.

— Справедливыми и праведными… — повторил Ремус. — Вы имеете в виду профессора Дамблдора?

— Среди прочих, — пожал плечами Гриндевальд. — Он такой не единственный, что бы он себе не воображал.

Ремус нахмурился:

— Но только он смог победить вас.

Гриндевальд приподнял бровь:

— Что ж, так говорят.

— Как? — Ремус был заинтригован. — У вас была ваша армия, ваша крепость, ваше могущество, в конце концов. И не существовало ни одной причины, по которой Дамблдор должен был победить. Так почему же он одержал верх?

Тишина последовала за его словами. Гриндевальд всё так же лежал в кресле, глубокомысленно изучая своими тёмными глазами лицо Ремуса. Наконец он произнёс:

— Это долгая история, и боюсь, ей следует подождать другого дня, когда желание поиграть в шахматы не будет столь сильно, — он достал с соседней полки доску и улыбнулся. — Я могу соблазнить тебя игрой?


	4. IV

_Нурменгард,  
Двадцатое декабря_

_Уважаемый директор,_

_Я здесь уже три недели, и весьма неплохо обосновался. Думаю, вы будете рады узнать, что пока всё идёт хорошо, и я вполне справляюсь со своими обязанностями._

_Гриндевальд кажется вполне безобидным. Я думаю, что он очень одинок и нуждается в ком-то, с кем можно поговорить. В любом случае, назвать его неприятным человеком, несмотря на то, кем он является, я не могу. Миссис Шульц предупреждала меня, чтобы я не слишком с ним сближался, и, учитывая её предостережения и ваши, этого я делать точно не буду._

_Вы хотели знать, раскаивается ли он. Честно говоря, я пока не могу сказать. Мы в основном говорим о самых обычных вещах. Правда, он однажды упоминал, что учебники истории неправильно преподносят факты, говоря лишь о том, что он сделал плохого, и умалчивая все его хорошие поступки. Делайте из этого выводы сами._

_Что касается меня, то я чувствую себя настолько хорошо, насколько мог бы, учитывая все обстоятельства. Полнолуние на прошлой неделе прошло вполне сносно._

_Миссис Шульц передаёт вам привет. Она мне нравится, хотя у нас и не много общего. Чем-то мне она напоминает профессора Макгонагалл. Пожалуйста, передайте ей и другим учителям мои наилучшие пожелания._

_И поздравляю вас с Рождеством! Заранее, на тот случай, если не получится послать другую сову._

_С наилучшими пожеланиями,  
Ремус._

_Хогвартс,  
Двадцать третье декабря_

_Дорогой Ремус,_

_Я очень рад слышать, что дела у тебя идут хорошо. Впрочем, я был уверен, что ты справишься._

_Также меня успокаивает то, что ты понимаешь, как важно оставаться с Гриндевальдом в нейтральных отношениях. Некоторые вещи лучше не повторять слишком часто, поэтому лишь подчеркну: не принимай на веру всё, что тебе говорит Гриндевальд. С палочкой или без, он всегда остаётся искуснейшим манипулятором._

_Поздравляю вас с миссис Шульц с Рождеством!_

_И не стесняйся писать мне, если понадобится какая-либо помощь._

_Искренне твой,  
Альбус Дамблдор._

 

Ремус слегка слукавил, сказав, что его беседы с Гриндевальдом были о самых обычных вещах — ничего обычного в этом человеке не было. Тем не менее с ним было настолько легко и приятно общаться, и Ремус настолько к нему привык, что вынужден был напоминать себе, что перед ним не какой-нибудь добродушный дедушка.

А вот обосновался он действительно неплохо. И к своим обязанностям тоже уже вполне привык.

За той первой игрой в шахматы последовали другие. Гриндевальд никогда не проигрывал. Однако же после каждой партии он всегда объяснял Ремусу свою стратегию: почему данный ход должен был сопровождаться другим, и к каким последствиям могла привести определённая расстановка фигур. При этом он всегда очень гордился, когда Ремус, следуя его советам, делал удачный ход — и тут же сам делал настолько необычный ход, что Ремус терял ладью или другую фигуру.

Ремус не возражал против этих игр. Ему всё равно больше нечего было делать. К тому же, несмотря на то, что он постоянно проигрывал, он с каждым разом играл всё лучше и лучше, что не могло ему не нравиться.

Это напоминало ему Хогвартс, те времена, когда они вечерами сидели в гостиной и играли с Джеймсом в шахматы. И хотя он никогда больше не сможет сыграть с беззаботным и жизнерадостным Джеймсом, он всё-таки делает что-то, о чём Джеймс и помыслить не мог: учится шахматной стратегии у одного из известнейших тёмных волшебников.

Рождество и Новый год пришли и ушли совершенно незаметно. Привычки заключённого стали собственными привычками Ремуса, поскольку ему не оставалось ничего другого. И теперь они вместе проводили долгие зимние дни, играя в шахматы или глядя в окно на великолепные и величественные горы, покрытые снегом.

Прошло уже два месяца, когда он получил письмо от миссис Шульц с просьбой зайти в тюремную совятню и забрать посылку для заключённого. Посылка была большой, но совершенно обычной, по крайней мере, никаких тёмных заклятий на ней Ремус, после обязательной проверки, не выявил. Распаковав её, он не обнаружил ничего кроме книг, поэтому, запаковал посылку обратно и понёс её Гриндевальду, захватив по пути завтрак ему же.

Гриндевальд уже встал и бодро улыбнулся вошедшему Ремусу, отмахиваясь от еды и принимая посылку:

— Доброе утро! Что ж, давай поскорее посмотрим, способны ли эти книги удовлетворить мои запросы.

Он попытался развязать верёвочки, но потом остановился и протянул посылку Ремусу:

— Не поможешь?

— Конечно, — смущённо сказал Ремус, наводя палочку на посылку. 

Было что-то странное в том, что он чувствовал себя виноватым, используя магию при этом человеке. Бумага была снята, и теперь Ремус мог более детально, чем в совятне, ознакомиться с книгами.

— Магловская философия? — удивлённо спросил он.

— Да, — ответил Гриндевальд. 

Он взял в руки один том и, прищурившись, пытался разглядеть название. А потом с досадой фыркнул:

— Опять Хабермас! Хотя я уже четыре раза говорил им, что мне нужен Хайдеггер. Неужели так трудно запомнить? 

— Но… — Ремус не знал, как лучше сказать. — Я думал вы… Я думал, вы хотели установить господство над маглами.

Гриндевальд вопросительно поднял бровь:

— И?

Когда Ремус ничего не ответил, он снова фыркнул, хотя на сей раз дружелюбно. Встав с кресла, он направился к дверям, потом повернулся и посмотрел на Ремуса:

— Давай пройдём в другую камеру? И принеси эти книги, пожалуйста.

Хотя Гриндевальд и проводил много времени в другой, «библиотечной», камере, Ремус до этого только впускал и выпускал его, не заходя внутрь. Теперь он был приятно поражён внешним видом камеры, настолько опрятной она была: чистый стол и два стула, книги, аккуратно выстроенные на полках. Часть из них, как ему было известно, принадлежала тюремной библиотеке, другие купили недавно, а некоторые были очень старые и древние.

Ремус положил книги на стол и подождал, пока Гриндевальд достал из маленького шкафчика рядом с полкой со старыми книгами очки. Найдя их, он остановился перед книгами и с ностальгией окинул их взглядом.

— Они забрали большинство моих книг вместе с остальным имуществом, — сказал Гриндевальд, проводя пальцами по корешкам книг. — Но в своём невежестве они приняли меня за помешанного маньяка с манией величия, то есть отнесли к такому типу волшебников, которые если и читают иногда книги, то только в тех случаях, когда они непосредственно служат их целям. Они не понимали, что не только магия сделала меня тем, кем я являюсь.

— А что ещё? — непроизвольно вырвалось у Ремуса.

— Страсть, — ответил Гриндевальд, поворачиваясь и идя назад к столу. — Интеллект. Любопытство. Наблюдательность. Чтение. Умение задавать вопросы. Умение ставить под сомнение всё, что говорят. В общем, все те качества, которые недооценивают в современном волшебном обществе, где повиновение и традиции ценятся превыше всего. Эти магловские философы. — Гриндевальд постучал пальцем по корешку одной из книг: — Они спрашивали. Они задумывались. Они сомневались. Мне кажется, нам есть чему у них поучиться.

Эти слова, звучащие из уст бывшего диктатора, ненавидящего маглов, впечатляли. Но Ремус ничего не ответил.

В то время как Гриндевальд сел и открыл одну из книг, Ремус решил немного побродить по камере, изучая книги на полках. Книги, судя по всему, были сгруппированы по темам, а также по жанрам, и большинство имён авторов не было ему знакомо.

Чёрная тонкая книга без названия привлекла его внимание: он взял её и чуть было не выронил от удивления.

Это была книга с чёрно-белыми фотографиями. Волшебная, потому что мужчины на фотографиях двигались. Иначе определить было бы сложно, потому что на них не было никакой одежды: ни волшебной, ни магловской.

Ремус, глядя на фотографии, почувствовал, как краснеет. Долгое время он пытался забыть обо всех этих наслаждениях и удовольствиях прошлого, но они были сильнее, и иногда он просыпался ночью, тяжело дыша и потея, из-за того, что ему опять приснился сон о прошлом, о Лондоне, о… Фотографии причиняли ему постыдную боль, но он был не в состоянии закрыть книгу.

— Мило, не правда ли? — Гриндевальд оторвался от книги и многозначительно посмотрел на него, улыбаясь. — Хотя я давно в неё не заглядывал. Такие вещи мне уже неинтересны.

Ремус захлопнул книгу и положил её обратно на полку, стараясь, чтобы его движения выглядели спокойными. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Гриндевальд заметил, насколько он взволнован.

— Х-м-м… — произнёс он, присаживаясь на другой стул и вытирая вспотевшие ладони о мантию. — Вас не интересовали женщины?

— Ты удивлён? — спросил Гриндевальд. Потом он улыбнулся: — Действительно. Надо сказать, я немного сбит с толку. Я думал, ваши историки хватаются за любую возможность, чтобы выставить меня как можно большим извращенцем.

— Возможно, я читал неправильные книги, — пробормотал Ремус.

Гриндевальд рассмеялся:

— Вполне возможно. Хотя я никогда и не пытался скрыть этого.

Он снял очки и пристально посмотрел на Ремуса, напомнив этим ему профессора Дамблдора.

— Ты никогда не задумывался о том, как даже самые незначительные события, действия, явления могут формировать историю?

— Задумывался, — тихо ответил Ремус, вспоминая о Годриковой Лощине.

Гриндевальд кивнул:

— Большинство людей не понимают этого. Они думают, что всё происходит под воздействием какой-то внешней силы, судьбы, возможно. Они думают, что правила, по которым они живут — вечны и неизменны. Они не понимают, что любое путешествие начинается с первого шага.

Он откинулся назад в кресле, всё ещё пристально глядя на Ремуса.

— Это же так просто. Вы молоды и полны идей. Вы хотите найти друзей. И когда вы находите кого-то, кто поймёт вас, вы делитесь с ними своими идеями. Они заинтригованы. Вы начинаете чаще встречаться. Вы заводите ещё больше друзей, людей, таких же ярких и талантливых, как и вы. И ещё не осознавая этого, вы — лидер движения. Ваше движение становится популярнее, сильнее. Ваши старые друзья, возможно, уже мертвы, в то время как новые люди, слишком и слишком молоды, чтобы заменить их; вместо этого они становятся преданными солдатами, которые готовы отдать жизнь ради вас и ваших идей.

На некоторое время в камере стало тихо. Затем Гриндевальд улыбнулся:

— Молодые люди всегда гонятся за чем-либо. Они, настолько честные, настолько нетерпеливые, настолько увлекающиеся, способны достичь всего, чего пожелают. Некоторые даже способны достичь большего, чем всем остальные. Я всегда питал слабость к страстным натурам…

Он вздохнул, закрыв глаза.

— Каждый может быть солдатом: выполнять приказы — всё, что требуется. Но выполнять приказы не только из слепого повиновения, а из понимания их необходимости — вот, что действительно хорошо. Я принимал в свою армию любого, кто готов был принести себя в жертву ради общего блага. В своей же постели я принимал только тех, кто понимал смысл этой жертвы. И для меня они всегда были привлекательнее, чем те, другие. И я действительно считаю, что есть какая-то взаимосвязь между умом и красотой…

Голос Гриндевальда становился более задумчивым и постепенно затихал, растворяясь в тишине.

Потом он открыл глаза, посмотрел на Ремуса и усмехнулся:

— Ну что ж ты так потрясён? Не стоит! Не всё ли равно? Я никогда никого не принуждал спать со мной, я не давал своим любовникам никаких преимуществ. Всё это было лишь для удовольствия, их и моего, и ничего более. На самом деле, мой дорогой мальчик, я ожидал, что ты, будучи таким же молодым, как и я когда-то, менее строго отнесёшься к подобным вещам.

— Я вовсе не из-за этого… — оправдываясь, покачал головой Ремус.

По правде говоря, мысль о том, что морщинистый старик перед ним мог вообще с кем-то когда-то спать, не говоря уже о красивых молодых людях, была абсурдна и даже непристойна, но Ремус попробовал представить себе это. Неудачно.

Тогда он вспомнил фотографии: обворожительная улыбка, золотистые волосы…

— Нет? Возможно, тебе трудно представить, что когда-то я мог обольстить любого. Нет-нет, не возражай, — продолжил он, поднимая руку. — Я бы думал так же, если бы я был на твоём месте и видел себя со стороны.

Он замолчал.

— Но ты не знал меня таким, какой я был пятьдесят лет назад, Ремус. Фотографии могут показать тебе мою внешность, но они не откроют тебе мою сущность. Я был мужчиной, который собирался захватить весь мир. Мужчиной, которому никто не мог оказать сопротивление. Мужчиной, который знал, что может получить всё, что захочет. Но речь не только об этом. Я был мужчиной, который знал, сколько удовольствия может доставить тело другого мужчины.

Пока он говорил, его глаза стали ярче, лицо порозовело, и он сам как будто помолодел. Ремус слушал, затаив дыхание.

— Обычные люди стараются не думать об этом всём. Для них это что-то тайное и грязное. Они не занимаются этим и никогда не смогут понять, какое, ни с чем несравнимое, удовольствие может доставить один мужчина другому: когда его сильное тело встречается с твоим, когда ты берёшь его, а потом, в свою очередь, позволяешь ему войти… Такое божественное удовольствие, осуждаемое этим глупым, смешным миром!

Он снова вздохнул, а потом внезапно посмотрел Ремусу прямо в глаза:

— Хотя ты и так об этом уже знаешь.

Ремус от удивления даже открыл рот, потом закрыл его, пытаясь тем временем осмыслить сказанное.

— Я спал с женщинами, — услышал он свой собственный голос и понял, какую глупость произнёс.

— Я и не сомневаюсь, что ты спал, — усмехнулся Гриндевальд. — Более того, я думаю, тебе это даже нравилось. Но твоё сердце принадлежит отнюдь не женщине.

Мысли лихорадочно проносились в голове Ремуса. Он попытался успокоить дыхание, вспомнил, где всё-таки находится, и ответил Гриндевальду:

— Тогда, боюсь, вы многого обо мне не знаете.

— Совершенно верно. И это справедливо в обоих случаях, — теперь голос Гриндевальда звучал почти печально. Уголки его губ дёрнулись в попытке изобразить улыбку. И он опять превратился в старого узника, не более.


	5. V

_Нурменгард,  
Двадцатое января_

_Уважаемый директор,_

_Пишу, чтобы сообщить вам последние новости, как и обещал, хотя мне особо нечего сказать. Со времени моего последнего письма практически ничего не изменилось: работать легко, заключённый не доставляет проблем. Меня совсем не беспокоит удалённость тюрьмы, и, честно говоря, даже хорошо, что вокруг так мало людей._

_Спасибо вам за предоставленную возможность._

_С наилучшими пожеланиями,  
Ремус._

 

Он отложил перо и потёр лицо, косясь на окно, где мог видеть собственное отражение. 

Ночь был тёмной, ненастной, и маленькие снежинки кружились в вихре неумолимого ветра. 

Он не врал в письме. По крайней мере — не врал полностью.

Удалённость тюрьмы его действительно не беспокоила. Отсутствие вокруг людей, которые знали его раньше, приносило облегчение. Даже строгая миссис Шульц, которая пристально наблюдала за ним, не тревожила его.

Но заключённый…

После того утра в «библиотечной» камере Гриндевальд был менее разговорчив, чем обычно. Может быть, он был слишком увлечён изучением своих новых книг, может быть, воспоминания вызвали у него приступ меланхолии, а может быть, ему просто надоело разговаривать с Ремусом — сложно сказать.

Но это не имело значения, поскольку Ремус и так был сильно озадачен. Отрывки того разговора всё ещё занимали его мысли: он мог часам лежать в кровати, смотреть в темноту и обдумывать сказанное.

«Хотя ты и так об этом уже знаешь».

Неужели это столь очевидно?

«Хотя ты и так об этом уже знаешь».

Некоторые люди, способны сказать такое просто так, даже когда нет никаких внешних признаков. Но Гриндевальд был так уверен.

«Ты и так об этом уже знаешь…»

Неделя прошла в беспокойных раздумьях и попытках разрешить вопросы, которые задавал его разум. Поскольку Гриндевальд, временно или нет, прекратил играть с ним в шахматы, Ремус проводил большую часть времени в своей комнате, покидая её лишь для исполнения обязанностей. Книга, которую он привёз, была давно прочитана, и поэтому сейчас он читал рассказ, который ему дала миссис Шульц. Он был о человеке, который обнаружил, что превратился в насекомое. Рассказ почему-то напоминал Ремусу о доме, и хотя это причиняло боль, он не мог прекратить читать его.

Когда он не читал, то ходил туда-сюда по комнате, время от времени останавливаясь, чтобы взглянуть в окно и увидеть прекрасную, покрытую снегом долину.

Однажды ночью ему приснился сон: он, в полной темноте, лежал на холодном каменном полу. Воздух становился всё холоднее и холоднее. И тогда он понял, что рядом дементор. Он был за углом, его ещё не было видно. Ремус попытался встать, убежать, но как будто чьи-то ледяные руки вцепились в него и удерживали. И вот скоро дементор войдёт к нему, наклонится, снимет капюшон и…

Ремус проснулся в холодном поту. Когда он успокоился немного, то начал понимать, что ужасно зол: на себя, на Гриндевальда, на полнолуние, которое было несколько дней назад, на мир в целом. «Чёрт бы побрал это всё, — думал он в ярости. — Чёрт бы побрал!»

На следующее утро Ремус не ушёл к себе после того, как принёс завтрак.

Гриндевальд сидел, как обычно, в своём кресле, спокойный и невозмутимый. Несмотря на свой артрит и невозможность пользоваться магией он никогда не просил помощи, чтобы привести себя в порядок по утрам. 

Сейчас же он улыбался, как будто точно зная, что беспокоило Ремуса:

— Я могу тебе чем-нибудь помочь?

— Я хочу знать, — сказал Ремус, поднимая голову. — О том, что вы сказали неделю назад. Обо мне. Помните?

Он сглотнул, будучи не в силах больше сдерживать гнев в своём голосе.

— Что это была за игра такая?

Если Гриндевальда и обеспокоил его тон, то он этого никак не показал.

— Присаживайся, — мягко произнёс он, указывая на другой стул.

Поколебавшись немного, Ремус всё же подчинился.

— Ремус, — сказал Гриндевальд, подвинувшись ближе, чтобы видеть его глаза, — послушай. Я знал много людей в своей жизни, которая намного дольше твоей. И я узнал кое-что о человеческом сердце тоже. И что же я вижу в тебе? Молодого человека, который настолько привык скрывать свою сущность, что даже предположения, что кто-то распознал её, достаточно, чтобы сломить его.

Он замолчал.

— Разве я не прав?

Ремус чувствовал себя так, как будто его ударили чем-то по голове. Эти слова… Они напомнили другие, сказанные ранее, более страстные и неистовые…

— Думаю, что всё же да, — неожиданно сказал Гриндевальд с такой мягкостью, что Ремус в очередной раз должен был напомнить себе, кто перед ним. — Я уже видел подобное в других. Я знал, что искать. В твоём случае.

Он снова замолчал, а потом пожал плечами.

— Я знаю не больше, чем вижу по твоим глазам. Твоему сердцу, крепкому самому по себе, пришлось испытать однажды слишком много боли. И ты возненавидел себя за то, что был настолько глуп, чтобы влюбиться. Ты пытаешься скрыть свои чувства, да, но, понимаешь, твои попытки их скрыть и разоблачают тебя.

Ремус закусил губу, не в силах избавиться от неприятного ощущения, что его изобличили. Однако последующие слова Гриндевальда привели его в ещё большее смятение.

— Впрочем, это и неудивительно, учитывая твою … проблему.

— Вы… — его рука инстинктивно дёрнулась к палочке. — Как вы узнали об этом?

— Догадался, — пожал плечами Гриндевальд. — Каждый месяц с тех пор как ты здесь появился, тебя не было на следующий день после полнолуния. Мне сказали, что ты болеешь. Это, конечно, могло быть просто совпадением, но твоя реакция говорит об ином.

Ремус, засунув руки в карманы, чтобы скрыть дрожь, пытался думать. Только логика, да. Догадался. В конце концов, он на своём опыте убедился, что сила Гриндевальда не только в магии, но и в уме.

— Я думал… — он замялся, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова. — Я думал, что, возможно, это какие-то нечестные приёмчики. Я слышал об этом, о заклинании, которое позволяет читать мысли людей…

Впервые Гриндевальд выглядел растерянным.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Ты знаешь, о чём слышал?

— Нет, — какая-то часть Ремуса наслаждалась растерянностью Гриндевальда. — Мы не проходили такие вещи в Хогвартсе.

Гриндевальд подался вперёд в кресле, казалось, погрузившись в свои мысли. 

— Такой глупый, — тихо прошептал он. Затем, покачав головой, устремил свой взгляд на Ремуса.

— Магия, о которой ты говоришь, называется легилименция. Это очень сложная техника. Для того чтобы в совершенстве овладеть ею, требуются годы практики. Ты говоришь, что в школе вам это не преподавали?

— Нет. Мы не изучаем в школе тёмную магию.

— Это не тёмная магия, — с нетерпением в голосе произнёс Гриндевальд. — Как и у большинства явлений, сущность легилименции не является ни плохой, ни хорошей, если даже кому-то так и хочется делить всё на эти упрощённые категории. Легилименция может использоваться в любых целях, и только дурак не хотел бы ей научиться.

— Это же способность читать мысли? — спросил Ремус.

— Проще говоря — да, — ответил Гриндевальд. — Это одно из определений. Хотя, я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что сознание человека — слишком сложная вещь, чтобы читать его как открытую книгу.

— А этому… — он не мог поверить, что собирается спросить это. — Этому сложно научиться?

— Довольно таки, — ответил Гриндевальд, опять улыбаясь так, как будто он точно знал, о чём думает Ремус. — Однако нет ничего невозможного.

Мысль была дикой, но весьма заманчивой, и Ремус не мог просто так от неё отказаться. Может быть, это было неэтично или даже сопряжено с опасностью, но от этого легилименция не переставала быть менее привлекательной. Она, конечно, не защитит его от всех бед, но возможно, только лишь возможно, если вдруг он снова влюбится в кого-нибудь, то он хотя бы сможет видеть, слышать и знать, о чём думает этот человек.


	6. VI

В конце концов, Ремус признал своё решение вполне оправданным.

Их ситуация не была похожа на подкуп или что-то подобное: Гриндевальд ничего не получал взамен, за исключением, разве что, возможности развеять скуку. Никакой опасности тоже не наблюдалось. И даже если бы что-то и случилось, Ремус был молод и силён, к тому же, у него имелась палочка. Что касается предупреждений Дамблдора и миссис Шульц, Ремус, хотя и помнил о них, решил, что Гриндевальд не будет вредить ему, просто потому что это казалось настолько маловероятным. Да, тот был сильным волшебником, но сейчас дело обстояло иначе: он бы уже давно сбежал в противном случае.

Кроме того, Дамблдор сам хотел знать, сожалеет ли Гриндевальд о своих поступках…

С наступлением февраля, мрачного, влажного и ветреного, они установили расписание занятий: два часа практики каждый вечер три раза в неделю, не более и не менее. Как объяснил Гриндевальд, важно было не переусердствовать, и Ремус, который после каждого занятия был совершенно измотан, не мог с ним не согласиться.

— Посмотри мне в глаза, — сказал Гриндевальд в самый первый вечер. Его голос звучал спокойно и терпеливо, как будто они всего лишь опять играли в шахматы: — Так будет проще. Потом, когда ты достигнешь определённого уровня мастерства, тебе не нужен будет зрительный контакт. Возможно, тебе даже не потребуется находиться близко к объекту. Вот так, хорошо. Используй заклинание. Сейчас!

Ремус сжал свою палочку и, пристально глядя Гриндевальду в глаза, произнёс так уверено, как мог: 

— Легилименс!

Сначала ничего не произошло. А потом чужие воспоминания закружились в его голове, проносясь с такой скоростью, что Ремус вынужден был вцепиться в край стола, чтобы не упасть.

В вихре воспоминаний мелькали: замок; дети в старомодной школьной форме; вспышки красного цвета; рыжий юноша, опустив голову, сидит на траве; встреча в тёмном, грязном пабе… Палочка, которая показалась ему знакомой, но картинка исчезла прежде, чем он вспомнил почему. Книга заклинаний; тот же рыжий юноша голый лежал на животе; старая женщина с голубыми глазами; дракон; ещё один замок; другая женщина, похожая на миссис Шульц в молодости; опять этот юноша…

У него закружилась голова, и он закрыл глаза. Воспоминания исчезли так же внезапно, как и появились.

— Очень хорошо, — вымолвил Гриндевальд через пару секунд. — Очень хорошо для начинающего.

У Ремуса всё ещё кружилась голова. Он кивнул и, схватившись руками за голову, присел. Потом Ремус спросил:

— Это было… Так и должно было быть?

— Да, — ответил Гриндевальд. — По крайней мере, пока ты не наберёшься достаточно опыта. Сначала ты всегда будешь видеть такой хаос из воспоминаний, но потом ты сможешь выбрать именно то, что тебе нужно. Ты по-настоящему талантлив.

Ремус понятия не имел, было ли это правдой, или Гриндевальд по неясной причине решил ему польстить. Однако он чувствовал, что действительно увлечён обучением, чего не происходило с ним с тех пор, как он закончил школу.

— А кто этот юноша? — спросил он.

Гриндевальд внимательно посмотрел на него, прежде чем ответить:

— Один человек, которого я знал, — а затем добавил: — Может, я когда-нибудь расскажу тебе об этом.

Хотя Ремус испытывал некоторое стеснение оттого, что он читает чужие мысли, живо представляя, как бы он отвратительно чувствовал себя в такой же ситуации, тем не менее с каждым занятием у него получалось всё лучше и лучше. 

Поддержка и одобрение Гриндевальда помогали ему, хотя не всё, что он видел, было приятным: некоторые воспоминания были просто ужасны, другие — настолько личные, что Ремус невольно краснел, а некоторые его весьма удивляли.

— Палочка! — воскликнул он во время третьего занятия, в изумлении прерывая действие заклинания. — Я видел её раньше, просто не мог понять где. Это ведь палочка профессора Дамблдора?

— Сейчас да, — ответил Гриндевальд, довольный тем, какое впечатление произвело это открытие на Ремуса. Казалось, он всегда наслаждался тем, когда какие-либо его воспоминания, так или иначе, удивляли Ремуса: — Но когда-то он была моей. Он забрал её после дуэли.

— Правда? — это было удивительно, поскольку Ремус знал, что любой предпочтёт собственную палочку чьей-либо чужой. — Но зачем?

— Полагаю, ему лучше знать, — с кривой усмешкой ответил Гриндевальд. — Спроси у него.

Зима шла своим чередом. Ремус выполнял свои обязанности, пересекался время от времени с миссис Шульц, читал книги, играл в шахматы, отпирал и запирал Гриндевальда, совершенно один проводил в обитой войлоком камере полнолуния, встречался с деревенским целителем, пытался избавиться от собственных воспоминаний и учился легилименции. 

Дни становились длиннее, предвещая скорое наступление весны. Ремус решил начать составлять список вещей, о которых ему необходимо спросить Дамблдора, когда они встретятся снова. Если, конечно, на эти вопросы вообще существуют ответы.


	7. VII

_Нурменгард,  
Двадцать шестое марта_

_Уважаемый директор,_

_Спасибо за ваше письмо. Я надеюсь, что у вас и других учителей всё хорошо. Что касается меня, то всё в порядке. Забавно думать, что я здесь уже больше четырёх месяцев!_

_Гриндевальд ведёт себя как обычно, то есть спокойно и дружелюбно. Я должен признать, что этих нескольких месяцев хватило, чтобы понять, насколько он отличается от того человека, которого я ожидал увидеть._

_Мы увидимся уже через несколько месяцев, а до тех пор говорю вам: «До свидания!»_

_С уважением,  
Ремус._

_Хогвартс,  
Двадцать восьмое марта_

_Ремус,_

_Я получил твоё письмо и, должен признаться, несколько встревожен твоими словами. Боюсь, как бы ты не был настолько же ослеплён Гриндевальдом, как и многие до тебя. Да, Гриндевальд уже стар и, возможно, изменился. Но так же вероятно, что он просто пускает тебе пыль в глаза, чтобы использовать в своих целях. Помни, о чём я тебя предупреждал._

_Твой обеспокоенный друг,  
Альбус Дамблдор._

 

Ремус уставился на письмо. Оно было таким жёстким, таким суровым. Но почему? Зачем тогда Дамблдор отправил его сюда, если сам упорно отказывается верить, что Гриндевальд, возможно, изменился? Опять же, почему негодование Дамблдора по отношению к Гриндевальду было столь страстным, как будто касалось его лично? В конце концов, это же не он просидел в тюрьме сорок лет.

Ремус, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, убрал письмо.

Той ночью ему приснился ещё один сон: он вернулся в Лондон и лежал в кровати, зная, что сейчас должен отправиться в Хогвартс, но был не в состоянии куда-либо пойти. Вдруг он услышал звук приближающихся шагов. Шаги становились всё громче и громче. Он знал, кому они принадлежали. Он запаниковал, вспотел, попытался выбраться из постели… И оказался, как и требовалось, в Хогвартсе. Но шаги никуда не делись. Их обладатель дошёл до двери. Сейчас она откроется и…

Вечером он чувствовал себя изнурённым уже после пятнадцати минут занятий легилименцией.

— Мне нужно отдохнуть, — задыхаясь, произнёс Ремус.

Гриндевальд кивнул:

— Ну конечно.

Ремус подумал, что из Гриндевальда получился бы хороший учитель: он всегда знал, когда стоит прекратить занятия, но в то же время, мог надавить на Ремуса и заставить его попробовать сделать чуть больше. Ремус чувствовал, что с каждым разом у него получается всё лучше и лучше. Воспоминания уже не мелькали хаотично в его голове, он научился отделять их друг от друга. Гриндевальд же, если и уставал от того, что кто-то копался в его мыслях, то не подавал виду.

— Всё хорошо, — пробормотал наконец Ремус. — Я просто немного устал: недавно было полнолуние.

Ремус попытался улыбнуться.

Они больше не говорили о ликантропии с того раза. И сейчас Гриндевальд подвинулся поближе и ласково посмотрел на него:

— Представляю, насколько это тяжело.

Сочувствие? Ремус не знал и не имел ни малейшего желания думать об этом.

— Да. Но я привык. По крайней мере, настолько, насколько к такому вообще можно привыкнуть.

— Ты с рождения такой? — спросил Гриндевальд тем же самым мягким, ласковым тоном.

— Меня укусили, когда мне было четыре.

— Понятно… И тебе позволили посещать школу?

— Да… — Ремус засомневался. — Профессор Дамблдор тогда как раз стал директором и посчитал, что я должен ходить в школу.

— Он хорошо поступил, — прошептал Гриндевальд. 

Он умолк и просто сидел некоторое время, глядя в темноту перед собой. А затем повернулся и обратил свой взгляд на Ремуса:

— Можно спросить, а что случилось с твоими родителями?

— Они умерли, — произнёс Ремус, почувствовав комок в горле. — Когда мне было тринадцать.

— Мне жаль.

— Спасибо.

— А твои друзья? Ты скрывал свою болезнь от них?

— Поначалу, — Ремус пытался запереть свои воспоминания в тёмном углу, но он так устал, а они были столь сильны… — А потом они узнали. И помогли мне.

— Помогли?

— Они стали анимагами и составляли мне компанию в полнолуние. Они никому об этом не сказали, — Ремус едва сдерживался. — Я думал, что уже невозможно стать более счастливым. А потом…

— А потом стал? — спросил Гриндевальд ещё мягче.

— Потом стал, — окончание Хогвартса, террор Волдеморта, собрания Ордена, еженедельные убийства…А он всё равно стал счастливее: — Несмотря ни на что.

— Понимаю, — и звучало это так, как будто он действительно понимал. — Бедный мальчик, тебе приходилось скрывать всю свою жизнь...

После этих слов Ремус уже не мог больше сдерживаться: он закрыл лицо руками, закусил губу и разрыдался. Гриндевальд ничего не сказал. Но тишина эта утешала и успокаивала, и Ремус не хотел уходить.


	8. VIII

Раннее апрельское солнце светило в окно, из-за чего кабинет миссис Шульц казался больше, чем обычно. Пытаясь понять, зачем его сюда позвали, Ремус от волнения не мог спокойно сидеть на стуле. Миссис Шульц, напротив, выглядела как всегда уверенно.

— Я получила письмо от тюремной администрации, — сказала она. — Мне жаль, но в вашем пребывании здесь больше нет необходимости. Охранник, которого вы замещали, заявил, что готов приступить к своим обязанностям со следующей недели.

Ремус открыл рот, потом снова закрыл его. Это было неожиданно. И весьма неприятно. Он планировал остаться здесь ещё на несколько месяцев: ему нужны были деньги, и он стал делать значительные успехи в легилименции…

— Мне жаль, — сказал миссис Щульц. — Я понимаю, что это неприятно, но я лишь выполняю свои обязанности. К тому же, вы получите специальные выплаты из-за доставленных неудобств.

Он медленно кивнул:

— Итак… Значит, я уволен?

— Не в этом смысле. Ваша работа нас вполне удовлетворяла, и мы дадим вам рекомендации, которые, надеюсь, пригодятся вам по возвращении домой.

Потом она улыбнулась, что вообще случалось достаточно редко:

— Вам следует сообщить об этом Гриндевальду. Мне кажется, он к вам очень сильно привязался. 

 

Неделя прошла быстро. И теперь, Ремус знал, наступил последний день его пребывания здесь. По некоторым причинам он откладывал разговор с Гриндевальдом до последнего. Сложно сказать почему, но осознание того, что он никогда не войдёт в эту камеру снова, никогда не будет играть здесь в шахматы, никогда не услышит очередную лекцию о том, почему все учебники врут — всё это было для Ремуса невыносимо больно.

Вечером, перед своим отъездом в Лондон, он поднялся в башню к Гриндевальду для последнего занятия легилименцией. Гриндевальд ждал, выглядя более серьёзным, чем обычно.

— Добрый вечер, — сказал он, как только Ремус закрыл дверь. А потом, без всяких предисловий, добавил: — Миссис Шульц сказала мне, что ты нас покидаешь. Досадно, надо сказать.

Почувствовав одновременно облегчение и лёгкое разочарование, Ремус кивнул:

— Так или иначе, я бы всё равно здесь не остался надолго.

— Всё равно досадно, — повторил Гриндевальд, садясь за стол. — Ещё пара месяцев занятий легилименцией и ты бы добился невероятных успехов. Впрочем, я тебе уже говорил, ты и так многого достиг. Что ж, давай тогда извлечём всё, что можно, из нашего последнего занятия, — улыбнулся он, но выражение его лица казалось менее тёплым, чем обычно.

Ремус сел, сделал глубокий вздох, взял в руку палочку и произнёс:

— Легилименс!

Да, он довольно преуспел в легилименции: если раньше мысли угрожали утопить его, то теперь он скользил по ним, как по волнам. Он видел их яснее, чем раньше. Вот знакомые ему воспоминания о местах и неизвестных людях, о битвах и их участниках, о ликующих городах и сожжённых деревнях, о замках и тюрьмах. 

Но сейчас он заметил что-то новое, что-то странное. У Ремуса возникло ощущение того, что он натолкнулся на какой-то барьер, что от него что-то скрывали. Нечто тёмное, неизведанное…

Он остановился.

Гриндевальд пристально посмотрел на него, поднимая бровь:

— Устал?

— Нет, — медленно ответил Ремус. 

Он покрепче сжал палочку и снова произнёс:

— Легилименс!

На этот раз сопротивление было очевидным. Так было всё время? Он сейчас стал таким опытным, что смог заметить это? Он начал настойчиво проникать сквозь защиту, не останавливаясь на этот раз. Мысли вихрем кружились вокруг него.

И он увидел воспоминание того самого первого вечера: рыжего юношу, сидящего на траве.

Круговорот мыслей остановился.

Он почувствовал особо тёплое отношение к этому воспоминанию, как будто его специально берегли с большой заботой и привязанностью. 

Было лето, юноша сидел босой, а его одежда валялась где-то рядом, обнажая бледные руки и ноги. Он читал книгу, которую, потягиваясь, убрал, когда услышал звук приближающихся шагов. Юноша обернулся…

Было что-то знакомое в его глазах.

Что-то очень знакомое.

«О, Боже, — прошептал Ремус или, скорее, просто подумал, потому что чувствовал, что не может дышать. — О, Боже мой!»

Воспоминание исчезло, но вместо него появились другие, немыслимые и шокирующие, которыми Ремус уже не мог управлять: тот же юноша, что-то оживлённо говорил, размахивая пергаментом. И опять этот знакомый юноша уже лежал на спине: голый, разгорячённый и потный. А затем появился какой-то другой мальчишка, который сердито кричал, и маленькая бледная девочка, лежащая на полу…

Всё прекратилось. У Ремуса больше не было сил продолжать. Он опустил палочку, закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул.

Когда он снова открыл глаза, Гриндевальд внимательно смотрел на него.

— Этот юноша… — прошептал Ремус. — Это был…

— Да, — прервал его Гриндевальд.

— И вы… — какое-то странно болезненное ощущение распространялось по всему его телу, не давая возможности говорить. — Он и вы… Когда?

— Однажды летом, давным-давно, — ответил Гриндевальд, и по голосу и лицу его нельзя было ничего понять. — Мы были молоды, моложе даже, чем ты сейчас.

— И вы с ним… — мысль была настолько невероятной, что Ремус не мог до конца осознать её, как ни пытался.

— Да.

И Гриндевальд улыбнулся так, как никогда до этого не улыбался. Ни печально, ни сердито, ни ностальгически. Возможно, это было что-то среднее между всем этим. Или даже что-то более совершенное.

— Он был очень увлечён моими идеями. На самом деле, это он придумал девиз «Ради общего блага», ты знал? Хотя, конечно, нет. Он бы в этом ни за что не признался сейчас, после всего, что произошло между нами. Но это — правда, и если бы ты применил к нему легилименцию, ты бы в этом убедился, — Гриндевальд язвительно усмехнулся. — Впрочем, он тебе, конечно, этого никогда не позволит.

— А дуэль? Почему он победил? — нерешительно спросил Ремус, боясь ответа. — Это вы ему позволили?

— Конечно, нет! — воскликнул Гриндевальд, как будто оскорблённый. — Хотя, может, и были какие-то колебания с моей стороны в решающий момент, кто знает. Много раз я обдумывал это, но точно вспомнить все моменты дуэли не смог. Но теперь, когда всё сказано и сделано, он свободен, а я — нет, он творит историю, а я — нет, всё равно мы оба несчастны с тех пор.

И так уже было сказано слишком много, но Ремус всё же спросил:

— Откуда вы знаете? — и тут же был поражён новой мыслью. — Вы всё ещё вместе?

— Конечно, нет, — на сей раз слова его звучали презрительно. — Как будто он соизволил бы явиться сюда. Разве бы он осмелился? Он же так переживает, чтобы никто не узнал о его грязном прошлом. А я так низко пал, что даже написал ему несколько писем в течение первых лет заключения. Он не ответил ни на одно из них… Нет, мой дорогой Ремус, всё, что я знаю, я узнал от тебя.

— От меня?

Если раньше он был просто шокирован, то теперь он чувствовал себя как в диком ночном кошмаре, из которого невозможно вырваться.

— Да, от тебя, — улыбка Гриндевальда была теперь примиряющей. — Мне очень жаль, что я был вынужден скрыть от тебя тот факт, что для легилименции, вообще-то говоря, палочка не нужна. И хотя я стар, я всё-таки не сквиб. Я могу творить беспалочковую магию. И, когда Альбус Дамблдор, моё бывшее всё, посылает сюда одного из своих домашних любимцев шпионить за мной, разве не был бы я дураком, если бы не воспользовался таким шансом?

— Вы… — еле ворочая языком, сказал Ремус. — Вы читали мои мысли?

— Только то, что касалось лично меня, я тебе не врал, — ответил Гриндевальд. — У меня, в конце концов, осталось ещё немного чести. И, судя по тому, что я увидел, твой многоуважаемый профессор Дамблдор — одинокий старик, окружённый детьми и некомпетентными бюрократами, во многом такой же несчастный, как и я. И это, должен признаться, меня немного утешает. Что касается остального…

Он пожал плечами в своей обычной манере, улыбнулся и снова превратился в такого же безобидного старика, каким Ремус его увидел когда-то. 

— Как я уже говорил, я знал не больше, чем видел по твоим глазам.

Ремус, дрожа, встал из-за стола. Гриндевальд поднялся вместе с ним.

— Продолжай заниматься легилименцией, — сказал он мягко, провожая Ремуса до дверей. — Это будет полезно. Я попрошу твоего драгоценного профессора, чтобы он поучил тебя окклюменции. Это просто необходимо для того, кто не может держать закрытым своё сердце и разум, даже когда требуется.


	9. IX

— Вы выглядите усталым, — обеспокоенно произнесла миссис Шульц.

Ремус кивнул. Он так и не уснул прошлой ночью.

Она сделала им по чашечке кофе, а потом молча села за стол, внимательно глядя на него. Наконец она сказала:

— Я надеюсь, работы здесь была довольно терпимой.

Ремус сделал глубокий вздох, затем выдох и отпил ещё немного кофе. Горячий и крепкий, он в то же время приятно обжигал язык. Забавно.

— Скажите мне, — с нажимом продолжила миссис Шульц, напомнив ему опять Макгонагалл. — Что произошло?

— Ничего, я в порядке, — пробормотал Ремус.

Она вздохнула:

— Извините меня, мистер Люпин, но мне отнюдь не кажется, что вы в порядке. И если что-то здесь привело вас в такое состояние, то я обязательно должна знать, что именно и, при необходимости, начать действовать.

Ремус устало кивнул, поставил чашку на стол и обхватил голову руками.

— Это моя вина. — Его больше не волновала реакция миссис Шульц. — Только моя. Я был слеп. Я был обманут. Опять.

— Он что-то вам сделал, мистер Люпин?

Голос её был мягче, чем обычно, и Ремус расслабился, наконец-то решившись посмотреть ей в глаза.

— Он учил меня легилименции. На нём.

— Вы увидели что-то особенное?

Даже сейчас эта мысль была настолько странной, что он не мог заставить себя поверить, что такое действительно могло быть.

— Да…

И ещё: было что-то в этой ситуации и утешительное для Ремуса. Дамблдор так же, как и он, повёлся на красоту и обаяние другого человека и совершил одну единственную, ужасную, ошибку. Однако он всё равно стал тем, кем он является теперь: великим лидером, живой легендой… Ремусу вдруг стало интересно, снятся ли директору кошмары.

Миссис Шульц ждала.

Ремус вздохнул ещё раз и наконец решился:

— Он показал мне воспоминания о себе и профессоре Дамблдоре.

Её реакция была совсем не такой, какую Ремус ожидал увидеть: ни смущения, ни возмущения. Вместо этого она просто кивнула:

— Я знаю.

Ремус удивлённо моргнул и, не удержавшись, спросил:

— Правда?

— Да.

Один ящиков стола открылся. Она достала оттуда несколько старых листов пергамента, некоторые из которых были пожелтевшие и измятые, и положила перед ним.

Он смотрел на них снова и снова.

— Письма? — Ещё один взгляд, более недоверчивый. — От Гриндевальда к Дамблдору?

— Да, — ответила миссис Шульц. — И обратные.

— Вы не передали их? — Ремус уже должен был привыкнуть, что его здесь постоянно шокируют. — Почему?

Миссис Шульц ответила не сразу. Когда он заговорила, голос её был низким и глухим. Похоже, она едва сдерживала гнев.

— Когда я была маленькой, мой брат присоединился к Гриндевальду. Он так и не вернулся. Я не знаю, что с ним случилось.

Она замолчала, закрыв глаза на мгновенье.

— Через несколько лет они пришли к нам. Они говорили, что брата следует предать суду. Они думали, что мы его прячем. И нас пытали. Знаете, таким специальным заклинанием, которое болезненно и мучительно ломает кости, — она неприятно усмехнулась. — С тех пор я хожу немного смешно, правда?

— Мне очень жаль, — прошептал Ремус, не зная, что ещё сказать.

Его кофе остывал, а у него даже не было сил протянуть руку за чашкой.

— Но почему, в таком случае, вы решили работать именно здесь? 

— Мне нужны были деньги, — пожала плечами миссис Шульц. — Мой муж тоже здесь работал. Я тогда отвечала за почту. Её было в то время намного больше, чем сейчас. И от нас тоже требовали читать все письма, перед тем, как передать их адресату. И когда эти письма стали приходить… Я просто не могла отдать их ему.

Она замолчала и печально улыбнулась.

— Это, конечно, слишком маленькая месть за то, что случилось с моим братом, со мной и моей семьёй. Но это — месть тем не менее.

Ремус уже встал, чтобы уйти, но всё же спросил:

— А письма Гриндевальда к Дамблдору? Почему вы их-то не отправили?

Миссис Шульц вздохнула. В этот момент она выглядела даже старше, чем заключённый в башне.

— Он не мог решиться выйти на дуэль в течение долгого времени. Так он писал в письмах. А если бы он сразился с Гриндевальдом чуть раньше… Кто знает, сколько жизней можно было бы спасти?

Она проводила его до дверей. Когда они пожимали друг другу руки на прощанье, миссис Шульц посмотрела на Ремуса и спросила:

— Вы расскажете ему?

Ремус взглянул ей в глаза и медленно покачал головой.

Проходя по коридору в последний раз, Ремус засунул руку в карман и внезапно нащупал что-то холодное. Выйдя из замка, он решил посмотреть, что это. Шахматная фигура. Чёрная ладья. 

Он посмотрел в направлении башни, положил фигуру обратно в карман и молча кивнул.


	10. X

Кабинет Дамблдора выглядел так же, как обычно, но портретов не было, видимо, их попросили уйти. Ремус не возражал. Им много о чём надо было поговорить.

Директор выглядел усталым, в его глазах не было привычных искорок, и они казались тусклыми. Он предложил Ремусу сесть, а сам подошёл к окну. После нескольких минут тишины, он вздохнул:

— Итак, теперь ты всё знаешь.

— Да.

— Как много он тебе показал? — спросил Дамблдор.

— Достаточно, чтобы дать понять, что вы были любовниками, — ответил Ремус, заметив, что директор чуть заметно вздрогнул. — И там ещё была девочка… Мне кажется, ей причинили боль. Вы знаете, кто она?

— Моя сестра, — с трудом произнёс Дамблдор, поворачиваясь к Ремусу лицом. — Он убил её.

Ремус открыл было рот, но не смог ничего сказать.

— Точнее, это был несчастный случай. После смерти матери мы остались сиротами: я, мои брат и сестра. Я, как старший, должен был отвечать за них. Гриндевальд…

Это имя, казалось, не давало Дамблдору говорить, и потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы он продолжил:

— Гриндевальд собирался отправиться в путешествие и хотел, чтобы я поехал с ним. Будучи опьянённым страстью дураком, я согласился. Мой брат, однако, попытался нас остановить. Началась ссора. Гриндевальд запустил в моего брата Круциатусом, — в голосе Дамблдора послышалась боль. — А моя сестра была убита. Я не думаю, что умышленно, но так вышло.

— О, — прошептал глухо Ремус. — Мне жаль.

— Не стоит, — устало ответил Дамблдор. — Это мои собственные ошибки, и старался сделать всё, чтобы загладить их и не повторять больше. Я сам себе судья. К тому же, кто знает, что могло бы случиться, не пойми я тогда, в молодости, какое зло может скрываться за красивой внешностью. Сделанного не воротишь.

— Но вы всё-таки послали меня к нему, — сказал Ремус, и Дамблдор снова вздохнул.

— Это было крайне безрассудно с моей стороны. Ты всего лишь мальчишка, в конце концов. Вот почему я изменил решение.

— Так это вы попросили тюремную администрацию вызывать охранника из отпуска? — эта новая мысль ужасно рассмешила Ремуса. — И… Это ведь ваша была идея, собственно, отправить его в отпуск на некоторое время?

— Именно, — признался Дамблдор. — Не то чтобы тюремная администрация была этому очень рада, но они мне и так задолжали.

— И вы всё это придумали после того, как Волдеморт пал, так? — продолжал Ремус. — Почему я?

— У меня были некоторые причины послать именно тебя, — ответил Дамблдор. 

Он замолчал.

— Видишь ли, Ремус, мне казалось, что если кто-нибудь и смог понять всё, так это ты…

Наступила тишина, полная тяжёлого осознания, что это действительно так.

— Я думал... — Дамблдор пристально посмотрел на Ремуса. — Я хотел верить, что он изменился, хоть чуть-чуть.

В его голосе звучала какая-то необычная интонация. Мольба?

— Скажи мне, Ремус, — теперь уже нельзя было ошибиться в том, как звучал голос. — Он хоть сколько-нибудь…

Вопрос не был закончен. Вместо этого опять стало тихо, и тишина это медленно и плавно относила Ремус назад: к воспоминаниям Гриндевальда, к его мягкому голосу и тёмному пристальному взгляду, к старому и усталому лицу миссис Шульц, к листам пергамента на столе… Он думал обо всех потраченных впустую жизнях, разрушенных мечтах и несдержанных обещаниях. Он думал о тюрьмах и о тех, кто там содержится, о людях, потерянных для мира, но всё ещё сохранивших свои нетронутые души. Он думал о тщетности, пустоте, о тонкой линии, разделяющей ложь и надежду.

— Да, — сказал Ремус наконец.

Он почувствовал, как у него предательски защипало в глазах, и отвернулся, чтобы Дамблдор не увидел его слёз.

— Он раскаивается.

Когда он уходил, то всё же посмотрел назад: Дамблдор так же стоял у окна, прикрыв глаза рукой, и было видно, как он дрожит.

 

**Эпилог**

 

Многие уже ушли, и только некоторые скорбящие задержались, стоя вместе небольшими группами и тихо плача.

По-прежнему розоволосая Тонкс ждала его в стороне. Как она заявила: это то, чего хотел Дамблдор. Что ж, пусть.

Он стоял перед мраморной плитой, и воспоминания вихрем проносились в его голове.

«Сам себе судья», — сказал про себя Дамблдор когда-то. И Ремус верил ему. 

Хотя, вероятно, и не всегда можно научиться на своих ошибках.

Сириуса не было уже как год. Ремус наконец-то осознал со всей ясностью, что он больше никогда не вернётся.

Ремус задумался о том, а что бы было, если Дамблдор всё-таки посетил Нурменгард, если бы он хотя бы что-то сделал за все эти годы. Впрочем, теперь это уже не имело значения.

Маленькая чёрная шахматная фигура лежала у него в кармане. Он вынул её, огляделся вокруг, затем наклонился и очень аккуратно поставил её на землю рядом с могилой.

**Author's Note:**

> This translation was made with the permission of the author in 2012. Thank you very much for so wonderful fic.


End file.
